Gandra
Gandra is the first planet in the Rasirez system. It is the home of the Gandrian race. Gandra is one of the oldest planets in the Universe, one of the first created after Event One. One Gandrian year is 80 Earth years. History Early History One of the first planets ever created. The Gandrians evolved very quickly, evolving to gain extended lifespans and increased knowledge. They perfected space travel after 5 billion years after Gandra's creation. Upon visiting the countless planets around them, they gained a child-like fascination with knowing about them, a fascination which would be imprinyed in the species' genetic memory. Their growing knowledge of other civilisations allowed them to build their own empire, using various attributes of other races' civilisations, forming the First Gandrian Empire. First Gandrian Empire Gandrians began to create an empire, led by their Emperor, Taurus Alpha I. He oversaw the expansion of the Empire across the entire planet. He ruled over the Empire for 3000 Earth years until his assassination by the anarchist 'Children of Discord'. His successor was his sister, Empress Aries Alpha IX. It was her that commissioned the race's custom of gathering all universal knowledge, starting with 'the First Records'. 'The First Records' The 'First Records' were the first documented pieces of knowledge gathered by the Gandrians. They were the combined history of Gandra and the other, less advanced societies within the Rasirez system. Empress Aries Alpha IX saw that the gathering of knowledge of other planets would increase the advancement and respectable presence of the Empire, and to preserve the memories of other civilisations should they be extinct. Her beliefs were verified by the success of the 'First Records', leading the way to further examinations of other planets and galaxies. Death of Aries Alpha IX Empress Aries Alpha IX was possibly the longest serving monarch of Gandra, staying in power for about 13000 Earth years. She survived a total of 16 assassination attempts. She then succumbed to 'Dust Fever', a rare disease that causes the sufferer to slowly decay before crumbling to dust when dead. Her determination and passion for the Empire created the 'Golden Age' of Gandra. Upon her death, marked the end of the Golden Age and plunged the Empire into an age of greif and mourning known as 'the Millenium Night'. End of First Gandrian Empire Aries Alpha IX's passion was what raised her people's spirits, inspiring them to help her in her cause. When she died, the Gandrians were discontented, greiving over the loss of their beloved Empress. Her successor, Emperor Capricorn Beta V, failed to raise the Empire to its former glory. No one wanted to work, or do anything because they felt they could not anymore. The Empire's economy collapsed, causing the discontent to rise. Not able to deal with the massive problems of the Empire, Capricorn Beta V abdicated. Soon after, the entire Empire fell. 'The Long Rage' After the fall of the once bountiful Gandrian Empire, the whole planet was plunged into a state of chaos and anarchy, known in history as 'the Long Rage'. Gandra was rife with murder, looting, theft, rape and arson. The event lasted for about 64000 Earth years, causing the deaths of over 67 billion Gandrians, almost causing their race's extinction. The Long Rage ended when small groups of Gandrians joined together to police the anarchists, eventually forming the democratic Gandra Republic. The Gandra Republic The Gandra Republic was formed to keep peace in the planet and preserve whatever still remained of the former Empire, but still keep the principles of a democratic state. Leo Sigma X Leo Sigma X became the president of the Republic because he was the only remaining member of the first group that started the entire revolution after the rest were killed during the riots of the 'Long Rage'. He had very non-violent policies, trying as best as he can to keep as far away from another 'Long Rage', which would probably exterminate the entire species. He assigned other Gandrians as his 'committee', helping him keep the peace within the planet. Controversy Many Gandrians found the Republic obsession with keeping the peace in Gandra, as weakening their defensive power, becoming a target to other aggressive races. This fear caused many small riots within the capital cities of Gandra. The Republic managed to subdue the aggressors but shown their fears were correct, being invaded by the warmongering Ha'ahl. The war with the Ha'ahl The Ha'ahl saw that Gandra was the perfect planet, but never invaded it before because of the dominant power of the Empire. Seeing the weak powers of the newly-formed Republic, the Ha'ahl found this as the perfect opportunity to gain control. This sneak attack was almost an entire pushover for the Ha'ahl. It was only because of the repressed anger and frustration of the Gandrians that Gandra stayed in native possession. Their aggression was built up because of the tediousness of the Republic and saw that the Ha'ahl were the perfect way to 'vent out' their anger. The near-barbarism of the once quite peaceful Gandrian caught the Ha'ahl off-guard and were quickly defeated. Overthrowing the Republic and birth of Second Gandrian Empire The Republic's inability to handle the Ha'ahl invasion highlighted their incompetence. The Gandrians started a revolution, overthrowing Leo Sigma X and his committee, incarcerating them for life. The end of the Gandra Republic saw the start of the Second (and current) Gandrian Empire. This new empire is currently led by Emperor Sagittarius Alpha I, continuing the race's custom of gathering knowledge. Role in the Last Great Time War The Last Great Time War started about 200 years after the formation of the Second Gandrian Empire. Even though the Gandrians and Time Lords were both long-time friends, the Gandrians refused to participate and record most of the War's events, believing that the deaths were too great and too sorrowful to record, especially when almost all Time Lords were annihilated. The War was referred to only in legend form, named in Gandra as 'History's Worst Slaughter'. Present-day Gandra Gandra's documenting has spanned across almost all galaxies, even such astronomical objects that have been lost or made inhospitable, with their own army and information gatherers, the Intellegence Soldiers. Natives Main article: Gandrians Restrictions The Gandrians were banned from visiting various planets. *'Gallifrey' (destroyed) *'Skaro' (destroyed) *'Mondas' (destroyed) *'Sontar' *'Telos' *'Agradex' See Also *Gandrians *Kale Phoenix *Xanitu Category:Astronomical objects Category:Planets